A need exists to quantitate anesthetic and respiratory gases (O2, CO2, N2) in the operating room. Our previous work has shown that Raman light scattering can be successfully utilized for molecular gas analysis. The Raman signal for each gas can be separated from the laser beam Rayleigh scatter via filter combinations, thus, eliminating the need for large, expensive monochromators. This proposal addresses the feasibility of utilizing a small, light, intracavity frequency doubled, diode pumped Nd:YAG laser as an alternative to the large, inefficient Ar+ laser used in previous work. The laser output would then be utilized to pump an external resonant cavity containing the gas cell. A research prototype will be constructed which uses such a commercially available solid state laser. A multichannel gas cell will be inserted into an external intracavity space which will be pumped by this laser. The Raman signal intensity will be determined for the above noted gases and compared to the values calculated from a system modelling equation. Accuracy, sensitivity, specificity, and linearity will also be evaluated for each gas. Should this approach prove feasible, the use of such a laser would greatly reduce the instrument's size, weight and cost, thus making it more widely available to the anesthesiology community.